


Our Little Secret

by Yosituna



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, First Time, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosituna/pseuds/Yosituna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent Sin fic. Tatsuya and Maya spend the night together, but the aftermath is not quite what Tatsuya expected. Maya/Tatsuya, hints of Tatsuya/Jun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set late in Persona 2: Innocent Sin, after Caracol but before finishing the Taurus Shrine.

Raised voices and laughter filled the small living room in the Lunar Palace apartment building. Knowing her roommate Ulala would be out all night at a party, Maya had invited her four teenaged friends over for a night of drinking and enjoying each other’s company. The celebration held a hint of desperation, as the situation in the city was growing increasingly tense—between the Masquerade cultists and the Nazis, nowhere was really safe. Nevertheless, life went on as usual—albeit perhaps more perilously—for most of the residents of Sumaru City. The five longtime friends knew that, as the only ones with true knowledge of the roots of the conflict, it would fall to them to end the chaos, and soon. So clearly this meant it was time for a party!

“I can’t believe you bought us booze, Maya-nee!” Jun said, mock-sternly. “Don’t you know you’re breaking the law?”

Maya giggled. “Well, better you try it here with someone you know than out at some nightclub.”

“Yeah! Also, you can’t beat the company!” Eikichi said, eyes shining and clearly a little tipsy already. “Such a lovely lady…and Ginko, too.”

Lisa punched him in the shoulder, but the blow clearly lacked force. She was preoccupied with something else. “I still can’t believe you haven’t drunk any kind of liquor before, Jun,” Lisa said. “I mean, you managed to lead a cult at seventeen but you haven’t even tasted watered-down sake before? I mean, both Captain Underpants here—“ (“Hey!”) “—and I have really traditional parents who let us try some at festivals and holidays, and I used to sneak out to clubs with Mee-ho and Sheba, but Tacchan’s parents aren’t that way at all, I don’t think, and even he’s drunk before.” She looked over at Tatsuya. “You have, Ching-yan, right?”

Tatsuya nodded. “Not much, though—I used to try the leftovers when my dad passed out after a night of drinking, but I could only do it when Katsuya wasn’t around.” He grimaced. “And I haven’t even been able to do that since Dad left.”

“So you’re practically a booze virgin, too!” Maya exclaimed. “Well, you and Jun should feel free to try it to your heart’s content! Just…don’t overdo it. Hangovers can be nasty, and none of us want to spend the night in the emergency room with alcohol poisoning.”

Jun looked at the glass of sake in front of him with a slightly suspicious expression on his face. “Well, uh, my mother drank a lot, and she never made it look particularly fun. But drinking with Maya-nee will be different, I’m sure!”

Maya grinned, and the conversation moved on to proposing scientific explanations for the Satomi sisters’ odd likeness; everyone agreed that there was no natural way that that many sisters of different ages could look that identical, and as the evening went on the theories grew more and more outlandish, from Nazi eugenics to human cloning.

The small party continued unabated until around 10 p.m., when Eikichi and Lisa left for the station together, arguing loudly over whether visual kei rockers or idol singers were musically superior. Both naturally had decided opinions on this subject, as well as strictly imposed curfews. Lisa would normally have ignored hers, but she was trying to get along better with her father of late, and Eikichi was scared his own father would use some obscure martial art to give him a whipping. Before Lisa went out the door, she gave Tatsuya a clinging hug, which lasted long enough that he started to grow uncomfortable. She released him and, with a narrow-eyed warning gaze at Maya and Jun (presumably warning them off her Ching-yan), she walked out the door, and the sound of her argument with Eikichi quickly faded.

This left just Tatsuya, Maya, and Jun sitting on the floor of Maya’s apartment, drinking cheap sake and laughing. The rest of the night was mostly a blur to Tatsuya. He remembered wearing Maya’s necktie around his head like a salaryman, laughing uproariously while Jun and Maya clapped and hooted. Some time later, he remembered bidding a laughing Jun goodbye with a rather drapey hug and exaggerated efforts not to spill sake on Jun's school uniform that nevertheless failed miserably. (Jun, considerably more sober, took it all in stride and good humor.)

Finally, Tatsuya and Maya sat on the floor alone. At one point, he remembered Maya yawning and saying that she had to go to work in the morning, and himself loudly sputtering that she needed to stay and keep him company. There was another sloppy hug, then a clumsy kiss involving bumped noses and scraped teeth. It clearly took Maya by surprise, but she soon participated as enthusiastically as he was (if a bit more skillfully). He found his hands roaming over Maya, who gently positioned them in certain sensitive places. Then the images became vague—trailing fingers here, a mouth on exposed skin there—but one image from the night Tatsuya did not think he would ever forget: Maya riding him, legs wrapped around him, as he arched his back and a cry was torn from his lips.

***

Ulala stumbled into her apartment around 3 a.m., makeup a little smeared and limping on a broken heel. The apartment was dark, the only light that of the moon filtering through the window, casting everything into pearlescent grays and darker shadows. When she saw a misshapen, blanket-covered lump on the futon, breathing softly in counterpoint with the occasional delicate snore, she realized that some of Maya’s friends must have been in no shape to go home earlier in the evening. They seemed awfully close, as with a futon of that size they must have been lying on each other. (Was it those two boys Maya was friends with, or the boy with the makeup and the blonde girl?) With a gentle smile and a vow to tease Maya in the morning about aiding and abetting the delinquency of minors—getting them drunk? Honestly!—she took off her shoes and tiptoed silently into her room.

***

Tatsuya grumbled as he felt uncomfortably warm sunlight on his face. Why was it coming from the wrong side? His window was on the right. What— _oh_.

Memory flooded in. Had he really…? With Maya? In the light of morning, it seemed strange to imagine what had just happened a few hours before, especially now that Maya was no longer sprawled on top of him. The hangover wasn’t helping, either.

He heard a gasp, and looked up to see Maya’s roommate, Ulala, just outside the entrance of her room. She wore a short cotton nightgown and was staring at him and—he looked down to confirm—his utter lack of clothing. Maya must have thrown the blanket off when she got up, and forgotten to replace it. With an oath, Tatsuya grabbed it from where it lay crumpled at the other end of the futon and covered himself as best he could.

Ulala, who had looked away enough to make Tatsuya feel better, but not so far away that she couldn’t still see him perfectly well (he felt that she might be taking a mental picture), turned back to him. “…Good morning, Tatsuya-kun?” The uncertainty in her voice made it a question rather than a statement. He nodded mutely back at her, cheeks burning, and wrapped the blanket more snugly around himself.

The awkward tableau was broken when the door to Maya’s bedroom opened and she came out, fully dressed and made up and still running a brush through her hair. Tatsuya noticed that she didn’t appear to have a hangover at all, though she had drunk him under the table. “Ulala! Um, I guess I forgot to tell you that Tacchan was spending the night.”

Ulala stared at Maya, in a way Tatsuya found vaguely unsettling. “Mm- _hmm_.”

Maya, with a giggle, smiled at Tatsuya and then turned back to Ulala. “So, how was the party last night?”

“Clearly not as much fun as yours, Ma-ya,” Ulala replied, tone deadpan. Tatsuya could feel himself flushing even more.

“Well, there’s always next time,” Maya said encouragingly, then turned to Tatsuya. “Want breakfast? I have to run into the office in an hour or so, but there should be time before that.”

He nodded. The two women still stood there. As Maya didn’t appear to be moving, and Ulala was smirking at him with a slightly predatory gleam in her eyes, Tatsuya gathered the blanket around him and stood up. “Er, I think I’m going to get dressed.” As he cast around for his clothes, Tatsuya carefully avoided eye contact with the two women.

“Oho, Tatsuya-kun…your underwear has pixies on it! How cute!”

With a growl, he snatched the briefs from Ulala’s hand, carefully avoiding her Cheshire-cat grin, and fled to the bathroom.

***

Late that afternoon, at an outdoor café, Jun sat nursing his tea, waiting for Tatsuya. When he saw the taller boy making his way through the crowd, coffee in one hand and endlessly flicking lighter in the other, Jun waved to catch his eye. Tatsuya looked dazed and slightly out of sorts.

“Is something wrong, Tacchan?”

“…er, no. Not really. At least, I don’t think so.”

“Well, if you want to talk about it, I’m here. If you don’t, that’s fine too. How did last night go with Maya-nee after I left?”

Jun frowned, puzzled. Was that a flash of panic in Tatsuya’s eyes? Why would that kind of question bring up— _oh_.

“Well, um, I guess it went okay.” Tatsuya fell silent, clearly thinking furiously. Just as Jun began to worry that Tatsuya’s head would overheat, he looked up. “I…I think I may have done something that I shouldn’t have.”

Confirmed in his suspicions, Jun looked at his friend, expression gentle and comforting. “So you and Maya-nee…?”

Tatsuya nodded. “I thought…I mean, we’ve always been close, and I was really drunk, and she smelled nice…but then this morning it was just _awkward_ , and Ulala walked in on me naked, and Maya kept giggling…”

Jun could picture the aftermath perfectly, and barely avoided giggling himself.

Tatsuya, clearly growing more aggrieved, burst out with “—And then she said she’d make me breakfast, but then she just took me to the Peace Diner! What’s up with that?”

At that point Jun couldn’t hold it in any longer, and a delicate snort of laughter escaped. Tatsuya eyed him balefully, and Jun composed his face and said, “Well, the idea of Maya-nee cooking is a bit funny. She doesn’t seem like the type.”

Tatsuya visibly drooped. “I thought she liked me. I mean, I know it’s kind of a weird situation, and she is older, but…”

Jun reached over and covered the other boy’s hand with his own. “I know you like Maya-nee, and I’m honestly not surprised that this happened. But, um, I don’t think she feels entirely the same way. Not that she doesn’t like you!” he added hastily. “But I think the age difference may carry a little more weight with her, and she maybe thinks of you in a different way.”

Tatsuya nodded. “I guess I’m just like a little brother to her—“

“No, of course not!” Jun interjected, fully aware he was probably lying through his teeth. “Besides, that would be even more awkward given last night. At worst, a cute cousin.” At Tatsuya’s stricken look, he realized that this was probably not much of an improvement. “Or maybe it’s just the fact that we were all childhood friends that does it, Tacchan. Age differences matter much more when you’re children, and that may still be affecting her unconsciously.”

Tatsuya didn’t look entirely convinced, but seemed a little mollified. “I guess maybe you’re right. Thanks, Jun…for everything, and for not being weird about this.”

“Uh, sure thing, Tacchan. Weird how?”

“Er, well, I know that you, uh…”

Jun took pity on his friend’s inarticulateness and finished his sentence with “…Like you?” Tatsuya nodded. “Well, it seems pretty clear that this whole, um, situation is pretty much resolved, so it would be silly to be jealous. Er, not that I would be jealous of you and Maya-nee, though!” Jun hastened to add. “And I kind of knew how you felt about her, so this didn’t take me by surprise or anything. However, one piece of advice?”

Tatsuya looked up, curious.

“…Don’t tell Lisa.”

Tatsuya thought of the potential reaction that could ensue from that quarter, and shuddered at the carnage his imagination provided. “Right. This’ll be our little secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Pixie underwear comes from the Persona 2: Errors of Their Youth drama CD. Definitely worth checking out. (However, I decided not to go with the drama CD's delightfully unhinged Jun, tempting though the idea was.)


End file.
